A Series of Unfortunate Events
by Phire Phoenix
Summary: Completed - In Process of ReWrite - When the Yu-Gi-Oh gang runs into the a very disgruntled Dragonball Z crew at Kaibaland, All hell is about to break loose
1. Meeting and Greeting

************************************************************************ Hey y'all.I know it's under humour, but chances are I could make ghosts fall asleep.so, um, ya..I would welcome reviews, but you know, if they hurt my "fragile" feelings.This fanfic started as a Yugioh review, but I guess it sort of turned into DBZ. I'll write a Yugi one later. ************************************************************************ Disclaimer: Although I'm supposed to be a YGO fan, I have no idea who it belongs to..but it's not mine so leave me in peace.and neither is DBZ.that belongs to Akira Toryami..cya. ************************************************************************  
  
Setting: In Kaibaland in the year 2002.  
  
Yugi immediately noticed the glow as he strolled into Kaibaland. He came here a lot now, mostly with his friends. His recent friendship with Kaiba made him want to sustain the relationship. "Hey, look guys!" He nudged Joey, who bumped into Tristan, Tea and Mai. "Those guys are in desperate need of a make-over. Look at that frizz!" Mai commented dryly, but for Yugi's sake she smiled. Yugi blushed.he liked Mai a lot, and they've had a lot of private conversations on the phone, but he wasn't sure whether he was ready to let the gang know yet. Yugi looked over at the weird characters standing in the middle of the Great Hall. There were two young ones; one of them had black spiky hair and they other one had sort of whitish purple hair. They looked completely nonplussed. The adults didn't look any better. One of them was wearing a weird cape, heck, he had green skin!!! Two figures with black hair stood close to each other. One of them seemed to be berating the other. "When I told you to get us away from Bulma's complaining, Kakarot, I meant somewhere sane. Look at this place, it's filled with tiny crawlers." He shouted, making several people swing around. "Hey dad.", the white-haired boy said tentatively, "I think I know where we are. Right Goten?" He asked, poking the other one. "Yup, it's Kaibaland, from the show Yu-Gi-Oh" Goten responded. "That demented freak show?" The green-skinned adult put in. "Yeah, Piccolo, but it's actually pretty cool.", the first boy retorted. "Trunks, I've got to show you some Namek shows.they're way better!" Piccolo told him. Yugi felt a stab of annoyance in his gut. Freak show? Joey punched the air. "What in Exodia's name is going on here?" he growled. "First, we're not a show, second, even if we were, we're no freak show, and third, who the heck are the glowing maniacs?" Mai giggled. "How are you, Yugi?" Mokuba walked over. "I see you've noticed this group," he said, worried, glancing in that direction. "Mokuba" Yugi whispered in his ear, "do you know who they are?" "Oh sure" Mokuba replied casually, "I've read their comics, although I never thought they were real. They're Z fighters." "Z fighters?" The five friends echoed. "Yeah, you got a problem with that?" a menacing voice threatened. Yugi looked up and saw that the group had come over. "Oh my god, it's Yugi!!!" Goten and Trunks squealed, jumping up and down. The more friendly-looking adult pushed his way over. "Hi, I'm Goku. My son, and my, er, friend's son watch your show." "We're no freakin' show!" Tristan said angrily. "Well you are at the Sanctuary," Piccolo growled, "and let me say, you suck." Mai pulled Joey's jacket to prevent him from jumping at the creature. Piccolo looked bored, and he pointed a finger towards Joey, who got lifted up in the air and smacked against the ceiling. The first man laughed heartily. Piccolo bowed. "Piccolo, Vegeta, be nice!" Goku scolded, although, he, too, looked amused. "Spare us your yakking, Kakarot. You sound almost like a woman!" Vegeta snapped. "There is no way I'm going to let you abuse me friend!!!" Yugi snarled indignantly, making Mai and Tea step back. "There is only one way we can settle this dispute." "What, blast you into oblivion?" Piccolo snickered. "A Duel!!! Oh goody!" Trunks shouted. A shine surrounded Yugi as his millennium puzzle did his work. Vegeta stared. "Hey punk" he sneered, "care to tell us how you just grew a coupla inches?" Yugi-yami looked surprised, but he regained his composture. "I challenge you to a duel!" He said. "No, dad, make him challenge me, do something dad!!!" Trunks yelled. Goten whacked him to stop him from jumping on Yugi's shoulder. "Uh, sure, whatever Trunks." Vegeta grunted. "Look punk, either you battle Trunks, or you don't battle at all" he declared after a while. "Fine by me," Yugi told him. "Slimy sleazeball, making his son do his work. Child labour." Tea murmured as Piccolo released Joey from the ceiling, and for a moment it looked like he was going to crash on the floor, but Piccolo caught him in time. "I don't feel so good" he groaned and ran towards the exit. Mokuba shook his head. "I'll just get Seto to set up a stadium, I'll be right back!" he announced. He left, oblivious of the two groups staring daggers at each other.  
  
************************************************************************ Hey guys, I know that sucked. It's my first fic, so don't blame me.I have no idea how it turned so anti-Yugi.. Review. I could care less if it sucks crap. I welcome suggestions. Many thanks to Chibi Dragon, who introduced me to Fanfictions. Cya. Phire Phoenix ************************************************************************ 


	2. Insulting and then some

******************* Hey peeps. Here's the second chapter in the Series of Unfortunate Events. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the already existing characters from Yugioh and Dragonball Z mentioned here. Who wants to be a millionaire belongs to some rich dude, and the fanfiction about Regis and all that stuff belongs to my best bud, Chibi Dragon. Check it out, it rocks! *******************  
  
Mokuba returned only moments later with his big brother Seto Kaiba in tow. Several minutes were wasted passing insults at each other.  
  
"Another punk to add to the list" Vegeta muttered. "What did you just call me?" Seton snarled ferociously. "Oohh." Piccolo commented, "I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover!" "Kaiba," Yugi said soothingly, "these people obviously do not respect Duel Monsters. I've already challenged the one who insulted you, Vegeta, but he pushed the responsibility to his son, Trunks. Apparently at wherever they come from, we're a TV show."  
  
"How'd you know my name?" Vegeta snapped. Yugi chose to ignore this. "Show Business People!" Vegeta sneered. None of them noticed that Mokuba had gone. Seconds later, he returned with something in his hand. "Oh yeah?" He laughed, "well take a look at this!" He shoved a book under their noses. It was the Dragonball comic number 27.  
  
Goku tore the book out of Mokuba's hands. Soon he was laughing his head off. "What's so funny?" Piccolo wanted to know. Doubling up with laughter, Goku simply handed the comic to him. Piccolo ducked behind Goku before emitting a spout of laughter. "Gimme that!" Vegeta shouted. After leafing through it for a couple of minutes, he spat out in disgust."Ugh, they didn't even get my chocolate side!!!" "You don't have one, Dad!" Trunks snickered. "Shut up brat. Let's just get this Duel thing going on so you can whip these clown's asses."  
  
Kaiba signaled to his thugs, who walked over. "Would you care to join us in the battle arena, sirs?" One of them asked. "I'm not a SIR!!!!" Vegeta thundered. "Dad, watch your behaviour, we're online." Trunks muttered. "Oh great, first I get to embarrass myself online with Kiki Miharia, Regis and a whole bunch of other clowns, now I get to do it again.with Dueling Card of the Heart Freaks!"  
  
Five minutes had passed before Vegeta got over his grudge and followed them to the stadium, although he swore he would avenge himself (aka: Be careful Chibi Dragon!) The Z fighters situated themselves on one side and the Yugi gang, including Kaiba, on the other. An announcer appeared on a platform and shouted into the silence: "Yugi Moto against Trunks briefs, for a duel of honor. Each player stands at 200 lifepoints each. Gentlemen, commence!"  
  
It's time to duel!!!  
  
******************** Hey guys.I ran out of things to sat. Thanks a mill to Chibi Dragon, who as far as I know, is the only person who reviewed.*sniff* I'm so desperate, I even welcome flames!..wait, forget I said that Anywayz, thanks 4 reading. Review plz : P 


	3. Starting

Thanks a bunch to all of those guys who reviewed my story.Thanks a mill! I squealed for ten minutes straight!!!!! Just ask Chibi Dragon, she'll tell you. By the way, my other best friend signed on to Fanfiction.net. Her pen name is Forever Burning.I'm not sure when she'll publish a fic.but just visit, ok? She's sooooo good at writing.. Disclaimer: DBZ and YGO are NOT, I repeat, NOT mine.I do want to blow up FUNimation though.And A Series of Unfortunate Events is, unfortunately..copyrighted.I knew that.I thought titles didn't count?!?!?!? Whatever.here's the chappie.*runs around squealing*  
  
Yugi drew a good hand. Wanting to show off to Trunks, he yelled: "Ha, the heart of the card grants me the Dark Magician, the Summoned Skull, Monster Reborn, Spellbinding Circle and Beaver Warrior!!!" Mai sighed hopelessly. "Hey, tell that Yami of yours to stop telling your opponents all your cards, you idiot!!!"  
  
"Shut up, woman, this is a business between Mr. Carzy Hair and my brat, butt out!" Vegeta snapped. Trunks drew his hand. For the first time in quite a while, Goku spoke up."Hey Trunks, where did you get your cards?"  
  
"Oh, I got them on earth." Trunks told him, "with Daddy's Credit Card." "Smart Ass."Goten whispered, while Vegeta looked confused. "So that's where the 500 dollars went." He grunted. Suddenly, snapping out of it, he shouted: "Say WHAT????" Trunks cowered behind his cards. "Uh oh." He muttered. Piccolo snickered."Hey Vegeta, butt out, you're distracting the brat from dueling!!!"  
  
"I play the Dark Magician in defense mode" Yugi declared, putting down a card. "And I'm also playing a card face-down." Focusing his attention on the game, Trunks cleared his throat. "As much as I like your show, Mr. Moto, I'm afraid I'll have to kick your butt." He cackled. "And for my move, I play the Blue Eyes White Dragon in attack mode. Blue Eyes, obliterate!!!"  
  
The Yugi gang all noticed that they had their mouths open, so they closed them quickly. Seto Kaiba stuttered: "How..What..Who..Where..When.." Trunks laughed: "You know Kaibaboy, I know the basics for an Introduction, you don't have to tell me."  
  
Miles away, in his castle, Pegasus smashed his glass of wine. "How dare that brat!!!" he thundered. "Doesn't he know that stringing the word boy, or girl at the end of a name is my thing? I even have it copyrighted. That's it, I'm helping Yugiboy."  
  
Kaiba regained his voice and demaded of Trunks: "Where and how did you get that Blue Eyes White Dragon???" He looked ready to kill. But since he couldn't touch Trunks, he sneaked up behind Joey and started to strangle him. Joey choked. "Hey Kaiba, what did I ever do to you? You beat me at every single thing we do, and you insult me, and I still save your skin, so why are you strangling me?" He gasped. Kaiba noticed what he was doing and slouched away. "Habit" he muttered.  
  
"That was very nice entertainment." Trunks commented. "And to your question, Kaibaboy, you get them in every Kaiba Deck in the world. And you get the Dark Magician in the Yugi Decks." He answered.  
  
"Kaiba Decks?" Yami laughed, while Kaiba sneered: "Yugi Decks?"  
  
"That punk has his own deck???" They both said simultaneously. Piccolo ducked at of view in order to conceal his silent laughter while Yami and Kaiba stared daggers at each other. "Yami, be nice!" Yugi berated. "All right, buddy" Yami replied, "But you have to admit that your friend (does the little bunny rabbit thing with his hands) is not exactly nice either." "Yeah Kaiba, be nice!" Tea snapped, annoyed. "Whatever you say, Tea, oh Tea the great, and loved, peaceful goddess." Kaiba replied sweetly. Under his breath he muttered quietly: "Sucker."  
  
Turning their attention back to the game, they saw that Yugi employed the Spellbinding Circle and trapped the Blue Eyes, reducing his attack by 700 on the way. He switched the Dark Magician to attack mode and wiped out the Blue Eyes. "Points: Trunks Briefs: 1800. Yugi Moto: 2000." Meanwhile, in the castle, Pegasus poured himself a new glass of wine and whopped at Yugi's victory of the first round.  
  
Goku and Goten flopped down on the floor and started flipping through the comic Mukuba brought. "SOME FRIEND YOU ARE!!!!!!" Trunks yelled at Goten, who shrugged and put up a protective sphere to stop any chi-blasts while he was reading. Soon they were doubling up with laughter. Piccolo joined in. "Hey Trunks, take a look at this!!!" He shouted gleefully. "This is how you're going to look like when you grow up!!!!" Trunks was tempted to use the Kamehameha technique, but then again, that probably wouldn't be very good for the stadium. Instead, he contented himself with silently cursing. "#^@%^^#$&#^*&%#@%*&&@!%!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Was to be discerned from the mutterings. Without a word, he lay Labyrinth Walls down, along with Magical Labyrinth and a monster in defense mode. A smile slowly spread across his face and soon he was grinning. "Poor Yami" He pondered, "He won't know what hit him. Nobody noticed as he lay down another card face-down.  
  
Hey guys. As you can obviously see, I'm running out of ideas. That one seriously sucked even more than the other two. But review anyway, I could seriously care less.the good thing about fanfictions is, you don't have to review if you don't want to, so people usually tell the true opinion. N E ways, thanks for reading and visit the following people's fics.  
  
And here are the angels that have made my life worthwhile.*sigh* |Mystic Gohan | |Ieyre | |Xx-One-Odd-Gurl-xX | |DARKSHADOW 5 | |Chibi Dragon | 


	4. Dueling

Hey guys!!!! That's rite..chappie 4 is up!!! I know I'm supposed make it long.but seriously people, I, unlike Forever Burning, or Chibi Dragon, or any of the authors of my favourite stories, am not, I repeat, not good at writing long chapters..there's one person I'd like to mention because she has brought joy to my life..AngeOfDarkness..Especially with the Yami Discovers series, and the baby ficcies.and everything else she wrote..I think I'll just shut my yap now..  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh or Dragoball Z, although I'm planning on purchasing KaibLand.Wonder how much dough it'd take???  
  
"I attack with Dark Magician!!!!" Yugi yelled.splitting all the windows and making his friends cover their ears. "Keep it down, would ya???" Mai hollered, loud enough to drown out Yugi. "Yeesh, sorry" Yugi muttered. "Anyways, as I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted." he glared at Mai "..Dark Magician, in attack mode!!!!"  
  
"Sucker." Trunks shouted gleefully, "Because the monster I laid in defense mode is The Wall Shadow, and by combining it with Magical Labyrinth and Labyrinth walls, it reaches a defense of 3000!!!!! That means lights out for your Magician and 500 life points down for you!!!" He started laughing maniacally, attracting the only person who could be more lucid..Bakura and his Spirit!!!! (A/N: there, the gang is complete.and whoever worships Bakura and Y. Bakura can leave me in peace)  
  
"What's going on here?" Bakura asked, with his curious tinge of British accent. "Shut up you idiot and let me see for myself!!!" Y.B snarled at him. "No!!!" Bakura yelled, "This is my body and I'M keeping it!!!!" With that response he slapped himself in the face. For a moment, he looked like the card Change of Heart..one part white and one part dark. Tristan stared at him stupidly: "Hey Bakura, I thought I chucked your ring away?" To add to his confusion Y.B answered. "Shut up, mortal. Don't you know that I shall always return to my vessel?"  
  
"Can we just please get on with the duel??" Yami asked impatiently (A/N: I have no idea why Yugi and Yami are switching back and forth again.after all, Trunks doesn't read thoughts.but they're just so cute and cool they're to die for..ARGH.CAN'T. MAKE..UP..MIND..System Crash...) Bakura :Uh, yeah, sure, as soon as I get rid of this friggin' ..annoying.Spirit... "Who are you calling annoying, you stupid albino!" Y.B snapped. Yugi sighed and turned back to Trunks.  
  
"Ignore them," he said, only to find that Trunks was deeply immersed in the conversation of Bakura and his evil half. "TRUNKS!!!!" Yugi shouted, "IF YOU DON'T MAKE A MOVE IN TWO SECONDS, I WIN BY DEFAULT!!!!" That shook Trunks out of it. "GOOD JOB, YUGI" Mai commented. "STOP SHOUTING!!!" Joey told her. "I'M NOT!!! YOU ARE" She retorted angrily  
  
Suddenly an earthquake shakes all of them off their feet. "What's happening??" Tea asked anxiously (A/N: try as I might, I can't find a way to bash Tea..suggestions very welcome.die, witch, die..) "That's only the authoress, pressing the Caps Lock button" Yami and Yugi both said. "And you would know, because..?" Mai asked suspiciously. "Er, um, we have been, let's just say, kidnapped quite a few times." *I look very uncomfortable and move my keyboard away from the screen.*  
  
"I play Monster Reborn!" Yugi said, and a second later, Yami took over: "to resurrect the Blue Eyes White Dragon!!" Kaiba cheered. "And I'll add this card that I just drew, Reinforcements, to increase its attack power by 500, enough to destroy that Wall Shdow!!" he declared. Trunks moaned. "Hey Kaibaboy, your Stadium is faulty, why aren't the effects of Labyrinth Wall and Magical Labyrinth kicking in??" Kaiba looks enraged. "MY STADIUM IS NOT FAULTY!!!" He roared, "YOU MUST BE USING ILLEGAL CARDS!!!" Trunks ignored him.  
  
Meanwhile, on a remote island, Pegasus is laughing his head off. (A/N: remember him??? Well, I didn't, for two chapters.) "Oh Gullible Trunks, nobody, except me, calls Kaibaboy Kaibaboy and gets away with it. Besides, Kaiba's system needs a serious upgrade. They might as well have put out a welcome mat." He took a swig of his wine and started to read his comics.  
  
"Points stand at: Trunks Briefs: 1300, Yugi Moto: 1500." The announcer shouted out. "SHUT UP!!!" Vegeta yelled. "You're interrupting all the fun!!" He lay back and happily watched the sets of people argue: Trunks with Kaiba, Bakura with Tristan, Joey with Mai and Yugi with Yami, over who looks the sexiest.and who merits the most attention. Pegasus sighed hopelessly and instructed Croquet to contact the authoress immediately.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^fic break^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Croquet: Hello, may I please speak to Phire Phoenix?  
  
PP: Yes you may. What is it?  
  
C: Master Pegasus wishes that you.(holds the phone and asks: what do you wish, master??? *that they stop arguing and get on with the game so Yugiboy can kick trunks' butt* right.)...stop making the characters fight.  
  
PP: I can do whatever I want to do. And tell your master that if he doesn't stop yapping, then I'll delete him.  
  
C: Yes m'lady  
  
PP: And another thing?  
  
C:Yes?  
  
PP: @#%%%!(&*^%$##$^%$#@%^&^%!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't call me.  
  
C *confused and scared* yes ma'am. ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^end^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
And this really is the end. I'm running out of stuff. Help me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. CRASH! BANG! POW!

Hey peeps. This is the last chapter, and please check out my other fanfiction. Check out my favourite stories and their authors, and Chibi Dragon, and.....ahh....you guys know the routine. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
After Croquet hung up on Phire Phoenix (That's me! ^-^), he turned to Pegasus. "Master Pegasus, sir" he stammered nervously, "Phire Phoenix refuses to make them stop, and she says that, may I quote, "if you don't stop yapping" she'll delete you. "We can't have that!" Pegasus puffed indignantly. "She can't delete the most important person in the whole fanfiction!!! Oh well, they've stopped arguing at any rate."  
  
And so they have. Yugi declared and attack on Trunks. "I storm your lifepoints directly with the Blue Eyes White Dragon reinforced!" He shouted. Trunks looked ready to kill, since he just lost the whole match. Steam started coming from his ears, and his face turned purple. Noticing this, Goku tossed the comic aside and quickly transported himself, Piccolo and Goten to the sanctuary.  
  
"Uh oh" Joey whispered. "Even the guy who smacked me against the ceiling left. Maybe we should go, too." "Yeah, good idea," Mai agreed. They looked over to Yugi, who was once again deeply emerged in conversation with his counterpart, and who hasn't noticed Trunks at all.  
  
They quickly ran out of the stadium. Along the way Tea bumped into Bandit Keith and Weevil. (A/N: If you like Tea, which I seriously doubt, then skip the conversation part. And thanks to my "fans" for giving me this awesome idea)  
  
Tea: What are you guys doing here?  
  
W: looking for you, precious.  
  
Tristan: Eww...  
  
BK: yeah girly, how are you my love.  
  
Joey: Looks like someone drank a whole bottle of *love-the-witch potion*  
  
Mai: Uh huh, let's dash  
  
Tea: You can't leave me!!!  
  
Tristan: (quietly) Yes we can  
  
^^^^^The gang dashes off^^^^^  
  
BK + W: looks like it's just you and me baby.  
  
Tea: (increasing dread) right..  
  
BK: shove off, she's mine  
  
W: no she isn't, you punk, she's mine.  
  
BK: buzz off.  
  
Tea: now people, we all must have peace and love and friendship..  
  
BK + W: WOULD YA SHUT UP??????????????  
  
^^^^^Tea falls backwards^^^^^  
  
BK: now, as I was saying...  
  
W: she's mine  
  
BK: is not  
  
W: is too  
  
BK: how about we carry her off and duel for her?  
  
W: fine by me  
  
Tea: not fine, so not fine.  
  
BK + W: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea: HELP!!! I'm being carried off by two dueling love-sick freaks!!!!  
  
Back to Yugi. Here's his conversation with Yami. (A/N: anyone who's read my other chapters..I usually don't do direct convos.but what the heck)  
  
Yugi: I'm so cute, everyone loves me  
  
Yami: *snort* ya right...yugiboy  
  
Yugi: shut up  
  
Yami: everyone thinks I'm hot, so there *sticks tongue out*  
  
Yugi: They don't think you're hot, they think you're so pathetic that you merit some sympathy  
  
Yami: which is a lot better than being tea's lover  
  
Yugi: *shudders* well.....well.....well  
  
Yami: What's the matter yugiboy, run out of insults????  
  
Yugi: Shut up, stupid reincarnated Pharaoh-person, you  
  
^^^^^Yami laughs his head off^^^^^  
  
Yugi: You know, the last time we were at Phire Phoenix's computer screen, I think she wanted to beat us up in this fanfiction.  
  
Yami *stops abruptly* she did???  
  
Y + Y: PLEASE NOOO!!!!!!!!!! YOU LOVE US REMEMBER???????????? PLEASE???????  
  
PP: yeah, but I also love humour, and reviews, and books, and Dragoball Z, and Harry Potter, and.......  
  
Y + Y: You're mean... *walk off in a huff*  
  
^^^^^Phire Phoenix comes on the computer again^^^^^  
  
Trunks was arguing with his dad. Finally they agreed that Trunks gets Yugi, Vegeta gets Yami, and they destroy the stadium together.  
  
"You'll get it now!!!" Trunks yelled as he let off one chi-blast after another at Yugi. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Yami chanted, not noticing Vegeta who was assembling all of his energy. He didn't waste time with chi- blasts, preferring one single Kamehameha.  
  
Soon the two duelist counterparts lay in ruins. "Let's put them on top of the holographic fields!" Trunks suggested eagerly. Vegeta nodded as he went Super Saiyan Three. Trunks followed suit.  
  
"Ultimate Kamehameha!!!!" They yelled together. Kaibacorp was no more. (A/N: aw...there goes my chance of buying it)  
  
They went back to the sanctuary and lived happily ever after. The end.  
  
Yami PP: What happened to Bakura and Ryou and Peguasus and Croquet and the rest of the gang and grandpa who lost his grandson and Tea who lost her lover and Mokuba who lost his baby-sitter and Kaiba who lost his enemy and, and, and...? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?  
  
PP: ..................Shut up.........Your memory's too good for your own good...........  
  
^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^THE END^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^  
  
That chapter was the worst yet. I didn't feel like continuing anymore, so I didn't get into all the details. Everybody who hates Tea: There's your revenge. Everyone who loves DBZ: happy now? Everybody who loves YGO: I sincerely apologize. I will write another YGO fic, with more Tea bashing and more stupid counterparts and lovesick Ryou with totally disgusted Bakura. Joey and Tristan take a personality dive!! Although that'll be in like two months. Everybody who loves Harry Potter: Read my new fic! I have noticed that I write a lot better when I focus on one fic instead of trying to balance both of them. In other words, I LOVE MY NEW FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sayonara people!!! Thanks for reading and please, please PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. = ) *smiles sweetly* 


End file.
